Kuro No Tenshi
by primsgirl89
Summary: Shibuya Yuuri thought she was a normal teenage girl before she had fallen into a fountain with her baby sister after defending herself from a group of perverted men. Now sucked into a new world where magic and demons are a thing, she must help decide how to make the world a better place. Fem!Yuuri Wolfyuu/Yuuram ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

Yuuri Shibuya smiled at her niece as she played with the toys in her niece's room. It was another day of babysitting for the double black teen, but it never felt like a chore since she practically was the one to raise Ayumi ever since her birth. Her brother had been stupid when he went to his high school graduation party and didn't use protection, but the mother wasn't much better. The mother, Miley Shiina, out-right refused to abort the baby and told Shori than when the baby was born she wanted nothing to do with it.

The Shibuya family allowed Miley to stay with them, but the older members tried to convince her to keep the child with Shori, but Yuuri didn't like Miley and thought it best to leave her away from the unborn child. Nine months past in a blur and Ayumi was introduced to the world, the only thing Miley did for Ayumi was naming her. Shori, of course, went with it and agreed not to put Ayumi up for adoption to any other family but he wasn't going to back away from his goals.

Yuuri understood why and didn't hate her brother for it at all. Their mother even went so far as to adopt her as her own daughter, but it had seemed like Ayumi chose that Yuuri was to be her new mother since she cried for everyone else only quieting when Yuuri held her. It bothered Yuuri that Ayumi had her mother's eyes, but they suited the three-year-old.

"Mommy," Ayumi cried at Yuuri "play with Ayumi."

She had begun to call Yuuri mommy around the time she started to speak right, it never bothered Yuuri as it did with her mother and brother, but it always made her stammer when she would explain the situation towards other people.

Sighing playfully, Yuuri shook her head and got off the floor, "sorry, but we have to go to the store for dinner."

"Awe," Ayumi pouted, "I don't wanna go!"

A real sigh slipped passed Yuuri's lips as she had to deal with this quite often. Mainly because Ayumi hates the stroller.

"Fine," giving in Yuuri held her hand out to her niece, "since you are almost four, we will give you a trial run of not using the stroller."

Clapping her hands Ayumi quickly threw her long black hair out of her face and grabbed on to Yuuri rushing out the door. She almost to forget to put her shoes and hoodie on, but Ayumi waited impatiently for Yuuri to do the same thing.

"Ready?"

The walk to the store was uneventful, but Ayumi never let go of Yuuri's hand, she was so good that Yuuri decided to buy her a new kitty plushie as a reward. At the cash register stood Miley with a glare thrown at Ayumi, as if her existence made her very life horrible. Poor Ayumi felt so terrified that she hid behind Yuuri while clutching her black hoodie.

Glaring right back at Miley for a moment before smiling down at her frightened niece. "It's okay, Ayumi. Just don't pay attention to her."

Giving a small nod, Ayumi just stared at the bags they got while waiting to leave the mean woman. Soon they were on their way to their home, but they say a group of boys attacking another boy, one who was much weaker than them. Called out to them getting their attention.

"You better not be doing anything illegal."

"Shibuya? Ayumi-chan," Murata asked before running away, where he knew police officers would be stationed when the bullies had their backs on him. He hated that he left both the girls down there alone, but he wouldn't be gone long.

"Look at what you did," the leader sneered, "you made us lose our bank."

"To bad for you, I guess."

The group gathered around her, Yuuri had her hand gripped tightly on Ayumi's so she wouldn't be separated from her.

"Now," the leader spoke up, "you're gonna pay."

He lunged for her, but Yuuri grabbed Ayumi and jumped to the side away from the bullies. "I don't think so, but put it on my tab if you can find it."

When one was able to trap Yuuri and Ayumi he pushed her in the fountain by accident. The others grabbed him and ran while Yuuri and Ayumi were being pulled into a whirlpool leading them to a new realm. Ayumi was running around chasing a butterfly, oblivious about the change around her making Yuuri smile at her niece with a soft and gentle smile.

Getting up Yuuri winced at the pain that flared in her ankle and fell back down. Hearing the thud Ayumi rushed to Yuuri's side, "Mommy?"

"I'm fine," Yuuri said breathlessly. "We need to find help to get us home."

Ayumi nodded and rushed off to a lady with a basket of purple fruit, though the woman screamed and ran from her black haired niece. Feeling saddened Ayumi walked back to Yuuri with tears in her eyes, she was young but Ayumi was a smart child.

Other people came from where the woman ran off to and began to throw rocks at the two, but Yuuri rushed to shield Ayumi from being hit. Screams from the townspeople made Yuuri think that there was something about them that made them fear the two. The screams quieted when the sound of a horse neighing reached their ears, taking a chance Yuuri looked behind her to see what was going on.

A bulky tall blonde man walked up to them and spoke something, but Yuuri didn't understand what was being said. Sensing that the man placed a hand on both Ayumi and Yuuri's head, confusion didn't stay long because pain flooded their heads. Once they were released Yuuri scooped Ayumi up and ran in the opposite direction of the man, but they were suddenly picked up off the ground. Above them was a flying human skeleton moving away from the town.

"Mommy," Ayumi called out to Yuuri with a whimper in her voice.

"What is it, sweetie?"

"Someone is calling you," Ayumi said as she pointed down to the man who rode closer to them.

The blonde from before threw a knife at the skeleton at them causing the two fall.

"Adalbert," the man on the horse called as he clashed his sword with the blondes.

"Lord Conrart Weller."

Just as the girls were about to hit the ground another flying skeleton scooped them up before they fell to their death. Yuuri was glad that they were saved from death, but she wondered if they were actually safe now.

Ayumi was so frightened that she wouldn't stop crying at the near-death experience. Feeling bad for her niece Yuuri asked to be put down with Ayumi by the lake. The skeletons obeyed and once they were on the ground Yuuri held Ayumi close to her while rocking them back and forth.

"It's okay," Yuuri soothed, "we're safe."

Not long after Ayumi was sleeping soundly as the man with brown hair came back in a rush. He got down on his knees and checked if Yuuri was okay before checking the little girl. Why was she here? Wasn't Yuuri supposed to be the only one to be coming to this world? Was this little girl important for their future?

"Thank Shinou that you are alright, Your Majesty."

"What," Yuuri asked a bit skeptical of the man before her. "I'm not sure that you have the right girl, uhm...?"

"Conrart Weller," Conrad said.

"Where are we?"

With that Conrad got Yuuri and a sleeping Ayumi on his horse as he explained what was happening. Yuuri and Ayumi were in another world parallel to Earth and they were in a kingdom called Shin Makoku where she was meant to be queen. Her soul had originated in this world, but it wasn't safe for it so Conrad had sent her soul to Earth. Conrad was tasked with placing her soul with her parents' second child, which was her.

Once the basics of the situation were explained they had reached a small cabin in a nearby village where they would be resting for the night. As soon as her feet had touched the ground a man with lilac hair and eyes rushed out screaming.

"Your Majesty," he even glomped her waking Ayumi up in the process. Startled by the cries the man got off Yuuri as quick as possible.

"Great," Yuuri glared at the man, "you woke her up."

"Ma-Mommy!"

Conrad and the man went wide-eyed at what Ayumi called Yuuri, but they were even more surprised when with just a look Yuuri got Ayumi to calm down.

"See those pretty butterflies?" Ayumi nodded her head. "They are near the flower field, why don't you go pick Auntie some."

Ayumi giggled and ran off to do as Yuuri asked of her.

"I'm confused, Your Highness, are you her mother or her aunt?"

"First," Yuuri looked at the lilac haired man, "who are you?"

Grinning brightly the man bowed deeply with a hand over his heart, "I am your royal aid, Gunter Von Christ, Your Majesty."

Backing away from the man Yuuri nodded slowly before facing the only other sane one there, "I am technically her aunt. My brother had an accident and got someone pregnant at a party. The mother wanted nothing to do with her after she named her and gave birth to Ayumi. My brother wasn't ready to give up his dream of being in the government, so our parents adopted her. Too bad for them Ayumi chose me to be her mother figure."

Yuuri smiled at the little girl as she gave her a bouquet of wildflowers, but she also had a few of those purple fruits in her hands. Ayumi turned to Conrad and looked at him with her special puppy dog eyes.

"Can I feed the horsey?"

Conrad smiled warmly and led her to his horse. It was a pretty quiet night, but Yuuri wanted to go outside to think about her family. Did they know about this happening to her? If they did, why had they never told her anything about it? If this was a magical world, did that mean she had powers of some sort? Would Ayumi?

"Your Majesty?"

"Oh," Yuuri jumped and turned around quickly. "It's just you, Conrad. Is Ayumi okay? She isn't very easy to handle if I am not around."

Conrad smiled and sat next to her, "she is fine. Ayumi seemed to have taken to my horse. I'm afraid that she will steal him away from me with all the treats and pets she is giving him."

Yuuri giggled lightly, "sounds like something she would do. She always did love animals."

Silence filled the air, but Yuuri couldn't stop her mind from the questions flying about her head. "Did they know about this?"

Turning so he could look her in the eyes Conrad allowed his smile to fade slightly into a more serious one. "They did, but they wanted you to live a normal life for as long as you could. Your parents probably thought they had more time to be with you."

Nodding her head, Yuuri smiled lightly. She could understand that especially since she would have done the same thing if it was Ayumi in this position instead of her.

Getting up Yuuri thanked Conrad and went to get Ayumi so they could get some rest for the night. They had a long day anyway. It seemed Ayumi had beat her to the punch as she slept in the hay near Conrad's horse.

"Thank you for protecting her," Yuuri told the horse. The only response she got was a snort and a hit from the long blonde tail. "Thanks," she responded dryly as she picked up the three-year-old.

When morning came Yuuri found that Ayumi was playing with the horses' as well as feeding them. She would have freaked out had she not seen Conrad right beside her making her breathe a sigh of relief. It was Conrad she trusted right now, Gunter had to work a bit more to be alone with Ayumi. Gunter seemed to be a bit of a pushover and a pervert with how many nose bleeds she caught him having while looking at Yuuri herself.

As she walked out the door Ayumi ran for her, but she tripped over a rock only to be caught on the back of her shirt from a black horse. Rushing to her side Yuuri checked her niece for any injury and was glad to find she had none and gave the black horse a pat on the snout in praise.

"Good boy," Yuuri cooed. "Be careful Ayumi."

"Sorry..."

"Let's go to Shin Makoku."


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuri was embarrassed. So embarrassed that she wanted to never show her face ever again. Not only had she made a fool of herself in front of the town by losing control of her horse, with Ayumi with her. Had it not been for a slide made out of real water to stop their fall then they would have been human pancakes. How could she have lost control over the horse? Ayumi could have died! While Yuuri scolded herself in the bath she wished she could just disappear, but instead she got splashed by Ayumi.

Ayumi saw how sad her auntie looked. _Mommy doesn't look right with a sad face_, Ayumi thought. Finally getting Yuuri's attention on her she splashed her again causing a slash war to form between the two black haired girls. Getting an idea Ayumi focused on the water thinking about the slide made of water, could she make something from the water?

A wobbly looking horse formed in the air above them before breaking.

"Awe," Ayumi was disappointed that she wasn't successful in making the horse. Yuuri, on the other hand, was surprised that the three-year-old even possessed any magic at all. She wondered if maybe she had power over the water.

"Let's see if I can do it," Yuuri suggested. She hadn't realized that a blonde-haired woman was watching from the other side of the bath.

Focusing on the water and thinking about the horse that Ayumi made with the water, Yuuri imagined the butterflies that Ayumi chased a day ago. Her eyes stayed focused on one spot of the water trying to make that area form into something, but she didn't realize that she made ten water butterflies all around them.

"Mommy! It's so pretty!"

Breaking consentration Yuuri looked up only to see the butterflies break before the water rained down on them.

"Well then," Yuuri pouted, "time to get going and dressed for that dinner party with the demon queen and her family."

Grabbing a towel and wrapping it around the smallest Shibuya, but an idea came to her. Getting her focus on the water that was on their bodies Yuuri asked the water to leave them, and to her surprise, it formed into a small water dragon. There was no water on either of the Shibuya girls when the dragon formed before them.

Ironically, the dragon didn't disappear, rather it followed them to their room where Conrad and Gunter were waiting with new clothes for them. Gunter's eyes instantly went to Yuuri and had a nose bleed, but Conrad saw the dragon and asked where it came from.

"Mommy made it!" Ayumi changed into a light pink dress as Yuuri was behind a changing curtain. "She even made butterflies in the baths!"

"But you made the horse," Yuuri said stepping out from behind the curtain. She wore a knee-length skirt with small black wedges that had little ruffles on the top. Yuuri wore one of Wolfram's old white undershirts with a black blazer to go with it, she was glad it was light unlike the ones her brother and father wear. Conrad went to the closet to grab a black-tie, helping Yuuri put it on.

"Are you sure Wolfram won't be angry that I borrowed one of his old shirts," Yuuri asked shyly. Ayumi was in front of a mirror to brush her long hair but was getting frustrated with the snarls she has.

Good thing Gunter woke up and decided to help Ayumi brush her hair, but instead of putting it up he just used a blue butterfly clip to keep her hair from falling in her eyes.

"I'm sure he'll get over it," Conrad mumbled as he tried to remember how to tie a tie straight.

Giggling Yuuri turned around so she could fix it herself, "I got it."

Conrad nodded and let her be. He opened the door when he saw both girls were ready to go to the dinner his mother was hosting. When Conrad told Yuuri about his half brothers and his mother she wasn't as surprised as he thought she would be.

"Does that make you a prince," Ayumi asked.

"I suppose so," Conrad chuckled at the cute girl.

When they reached the dining area Yuuri schooled her face to one she wears when she is in the school. Her face shows no emotion as her eyes seem as if they are bored, but a person would know she would listen to them. Perhaps she may need to soften her face, maybe add a soft smile but something told her that it would happen a bit sooner than she would think.

"Good evening," Yuuri bowed at the two men already in the room. She even noticed the three maids on the side of the wall. "Thank you for your hard work, and thank you two for having me for dinner."

Wolfram's eyes zeroed on the white shirt she wore, anger filled his features at the thought of a half-blood wearing _his _clothes. Gwendal just grunted motioning to the seat before him.

"Sit."

Gwendal had long dark gray hair pulled in a low pony-tail with deep blue eyes. He had a lot of wrinkles, but she knew it wasn't from old age, rather it was from stress and frustration. He seemed very work-oriented which seems to give a permanent stern and serious look on his face, Yuuri only hopes she could help him lessen the workload he has.

Wolfram, who was on Yuuri's left, was a blonde boy with messy hair. It wasn't the _I don't care about my hair _messy, rather it was more styled to look messy with his wavy hair. His deep green eyes made Yuuri want to look into them longer than needed, but she wasn't the type to be rude. Wolfram had fair skin, but it worked for him. He was indeed handsome, Yuuri admitted to herself.

The water dragon from earlier flew around Wolfram's head making him become dizzy from the flying dragon.

"Sorry," Yuuri said as she grabbed the dragon and giving it to Ayumi to play with, "somehow I can't get it to disappear."

Wolfram stared in awe at the dragon as it tried to relax on Ayumi's head. "That is incredible for a water Majutsu user to be able to make something to come to life like that."

A squeal came from Ayumi as she ran to someone who walked in the room with such grace. Yuuri tried to get her sister, but she was quick and the woman picked her up only to cuddle Ayumi.

"Aren't you just adorable," she squealed. Now that Yuuri actually looked she saw that the woman looked like Wolfram.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Yuuri bowed to the queen, "I am terribly sorry about my niece. She likes anything that is pretty."

A giggle escaped the queen as she placed the girl down as she walked over to Yuuri. "I'm honored she thinks I am pretty."

Her hands reached for something on her head, so when she saw the water dragon purring in the queen's arms Yuuri blushed. "Shall we eat?"

"Yes, ma'am," Yuuri said as she moved to the side to let the queen pass. The first half through the dinner was spent in semi-silence, Ayumi kept asking questions about magic. Cherri, or the queen, happily answered what she could but it was Gwendal and Wolfram to respond back.

Though, Yuuri wanted to know what it was that she was called upon for now. Putting her eating utensils down gently she placed her elbows on the arms of the chair she sat on looking Gwendal in the eye. She waited until he looked at her as well before speaking.

"I would like to ask a few things." With his nod of approval, Yuuri took a deep breath through her nose to calm her mind some. "First thing first, I would like to know if there is something going on to cause my summoning. It isn't every day a fifteen-year-old and a three, almost four, year old to get transported to a magical world where one is meant to take the throne. So that would mean that something must be going on."

Gwendal sighed in frustration, but he leaned back as he watched the double black look him in the eyes with an unreadable expression on her face. "I am sure Gunter told you about needing to eliminate the humans?"

"He did," Yuuri agreed, "but I don't fully understand why. From what I see there are humans who don't mind the Mazoku tribe, so why do we need to kill all the humans? Why do we need a war between humans and Mazoku?"

With his brow twitching, he saw Wolfram take a stand and glare at the double black girl.

"The humans' are challenging us," he spat while leaning closer to Yuuri. "If we don't act now it would only give the humans a chance to put their plans into action!"

Yuuri glared back at the blonde boy as she also stood up, "but to kill all of the humans! How many lives do you think will be lost on this side? Yes, they may be soldiers but they have a family too. Have you ever had a war that had scarred everyone?"

The room had gone quiet, but that didn't mean that Yuuri was done. "Excuse me, but can you take Ayumi and let her play in our room?"

One of the maids rushed over and led Ayumi out of the dining room allowing Yuuri to look at the others in the room.

"If I am to become the next queen," Yuuri said softly, "then I want a war to be the last thing we must do. I know that sometimes war is unavoidable, but it doesn't always have to end in bloodshed."

Conrad nodded with understanding as he cleared his throat, "does that mean you have an idea?"

Yuuri thought about it for a moment before snapping her fingers, "is there some powerful weapon that we could use to scare the humans and make them back down for a while longer? If there is we could use it and we could try to gain more alliances. We could show them they don't have to be afraid of us, they could stand with us."

The room seemed thoughtful, but Gwendal had a small smile on his face, but he saw Gunter having a nose bleed as he looked to be in both bliss and pleasure. Gunter seemed to not be paying much attention when his hand flew down below.

She flinched when she felt something touch her butt, and she allowed her hand to fly towards the closest thing near her left. Which happened to be Wolfram, her right hand slapped his left cheek with all the force she could. Something in her heart told her _not _to take it back and to hide behind Wolfram.

"Your Majesty," Gunter wailed with huge tears in his eyes as well as a dried trail of blood trailing from his nose to his chin and below, "take it back!"

There was a feeling in the back of her mind that this was a step to the change that she wanted, but something was making her feel guilty. Wolfram stood shocked and suddenly he glared at Yuuri that hid behind him with such rage that it made her flinch. Gwendal sighed as he looked at his younger brother with a look of amusement, maybe this will be good for his attitude.

"What do you propose," Gwendal asked both Wolfram and his mother.

Wolfram slammed his hands on the table but froze when he felt arms wrap around his middle in a light hug. It wasn't so light that it was as if it wasn't even there, but light as if it was to try and calm him down. Oddly, it worked.

"I don't want to marry this half-breed," he said lightly.

Cherri only clapped like there was no tomorrow with the widest smile on her face, "I accept it, but does her majesty take it back?"

Yuuri shook her head, once again feeling guilt. But she wondered who had touched her so inappropriately.

"Then I want to fight her," Wolfram said, "if she wins the engagement stays. If I win we end it."


	3. Chapter 3

As the day grew darker, Yuuri was in the courtyard looking for a better-fitted sword her to wield for her battle with Wolfram tomorrow afternoon. Strangely, wielding a sword felt almost natural to her, a bit uncomfortable since she never held a sword in her life but her instincts told her what she should do. So after she and Conrad practiced how to use a sword, Conrad was surprised on how well Yuuri did whenever she closed her eyes and disarmed him with ease, they looked for the sword that would be light enough for Yuuri to use. It hadn't taken all to long to find the right one.

The sword was the standard looking sword, but the blade was made of a black onyx metal that seemed to glow a light blue in the moonlight. Its hilt was clothed with a light blue leather making it much easier for Yuuri to wield than the swords that had a metal hilt and didn't almost go flying at Conrad when she would try and swing the swords. The weight of the others was much too heavy or was way to light, but this one was perfect in every way for Yuuri.

Ayumi was fast asleep on a bench snoozing through all the loudness of the two older people in the court-yard. She had wanted to watch her aunt get her own sword, but after a while, she had begun to feel tired. Eventually, her tiredness won the battle she was having, she fell asleep sitting up. A figure came from the shadows to try and read in their favorite spot in the court-yard, but when they saw Ayumi sleeping the way she was made them cringe at the thought of the pain they knew the child would have in the morning.

"Let's make you more comfortable," said a deep voice. The moonlight hit the figure enough to show it was Wolfram who came over to Ayumi.

Picking up the child to lay her down was easier said than done. As soon as he tried to lay the black-haired child down she whimpered and held tighter onto his uniform.

"No," Wolfram chanted, "don't cling to me..." Regardless of his pleas, Ayumi didn't release him. So, Wolfram decided to hold the child until the double black was done finding a sword to suit her. In the meantime, he decided to read his book.

Yuuri was happy with her sword and wanted to get Ayumi ready for bed, but when she turned around she found that she was sound asleep on a sleeping Wolfram.

"Looks as if Ayumi used her sleep charm again," Yuuri giggled at the two on the cushioned bench.

"Sleep charm," Conrad questioned confused. "What is that?"

Giggling again Yuuri looked to her Godfather, "whenever someone is near Ayumi when she is asleep long enough they also fall asleep."

Nodding his head, Conrad walked over to the two, but Yuuri held him back so she could get Ayumi from Wolfram. As soon as Ayumi was off the blonde boy he woke up in a heavy daze. Conrad couldn't help but chuckle at his younger brother who could stay awake for hours while reading fall asleep doing the one thing he loves doing the most. Granted, it seems as if it wasn't a willing act but it still amused him.

Conrad had taken off the blue pendant that once belonged to Yuuri's previous life, he handed it over to Yuuri, "welcome to your kingdom."

Not wanting to be rude, Yuuri nodded and moved her hair aside so Conrad could tie it around her neck. "It's very pretty. What is the flower in the stone?"

The blue was a light sky blue, but once it touched Yuuri's skin it turned a darker blue. Conrad had never seen it do that ever because it was only worn by two people before Yuuri, and Conrad had no maryoku so it wouldn't change to his shade of blue.

"It's the Von Wincott family crest," Conrad said lightly.

Nodding, Yuuri had felt like a part of her was back. A part that she hadn't even known that was missing. "Well, I'm off to take this one and myself to bed. Tell Wolfram I would have said goodnight, but Ayumi is more important at the moment."

"Of course, Your Majesty," Conrad said.

"It's still Yuuri."

Once morning came Ayumi was gushing over the outfit she was allowed to wear for the day, a real princess dress with a real tiara. The dress a simple blue one that reached her ankles, but Ayumi still loved it.

She watched as Yuuri changed into a pair of dark skinny jeans and a blue short-sleeved shirt. Ayumi was bored waiting for her aunt to help her change so she grabbed her dress and demanded that Yuuri help her now. She really was an impatient child sometimes.

A knock sounded the room just before Gunter came in with an outfit for Yuuri to wear for the day. When he saw the clothes she had on though, he screamed at the choice of clothing that Yuuri chose to dress herself in, and rushed to get her to change into something much more _suited _for her. The outfit he chose was something that would make her mother ground her for even having.

In his hand was a completely see-through dress that had a slit up the left leg and ended where the curve of her waist was. He didn't bother to bring her anything else but the dress.

"Get out," Yuuri hissed at the lilac haired man, "I will not wear something as scandalous as that."

Grabbing Ayumi's hand she rushed out of the room, her water dragon attacking Gunter allowing them some time to get to the dining area. Everyone was in the room, except Gunter, and Yuuri sighed relieved at the thought. Though when Cherri saw the outfit she wore she squealed and began asking for papers so she could sketch some clothing ideas on.

"Sorry," Ayumi said as she sat next to Gwendal, "Mommy had to run away from _mister pervert_."

Yuuri's heart stopped at Ayumi repeating her words. She really should stop forgetting that Ayumi will repeat anything she hears.

"Why," Wolfram asked genuinely confused.

"He tried to get me to wear a black see-through dress what would be the same as if I weren't wearing clothes."

Gwendal's eyebrow twitched at the reasoning behind why Yuuri was in a rush to get here. He felt bad for the double black, but he also worried more for Ayumi- who was feeding him her sausages. The girl's nose was scrunched in distaste as she did so, so Gwendal offered her his fruit salad.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty," Gwendal said as he looked up at the pale young lady. Her eyes trained on something behind him. "Gunter, you are no longer allowed to pick out clothes for Her Highness."

A thud sounded as was dramatic crying when the words were said.

"Yuuri," Wolfram called, "if you plan on taking the role as queen seriously then you need to learn our ways."

A nod of her head, "of course. I was planning on asking Gwendal if there was some person, besides Gunter, to teach me the ways and a bit of the history here."

Black orbs looked in Gwendal's direction with a gentle but firm look that looked almost motherly. "As you wish."

"I also have one last request," Yuuri asked. Gwendal raised his brow, "I would like it if you would allow me to help out as much as possible. Whether it be with paperwork," both Gwendal and Yuuri cringed, "or being sent on a mission."

"I'll think about the second part," Gwendal said lightly as he looked around the room to see all eyes, except for Ayumi and Gunter, were on him. "Though if you want to help with paperwork then you will be with me for learning how to do it until your coronation."

A smile split across Yuuri's face as she had finished her oatmeal, or it looked and tasted like oatmeal. "Conrad and I will be in the courtyard, come whenever is convenient."

Yuuri paused for a moment before looking down at Ayumi wondering what to do with her. There were a few people she already trusted to be around her, but they were already very busy and Ayumi was her responsibility.

"Ayumi," Yuuri called. When Ayumi looked up at her Yuuri smiled lightly at her sister. "Want to come with me and Conrad?"

"Yeah!"

Finishing the pudding Gwendal gave to her she rushed to her aunt's side and grabbed her hand. For the next couple of hours, Conrad and Ayumi played catch while Yuuri practiced using her temporary sword trying to get used to the feel of having control of the blade. It almost reminded Yuuri of holding and swinging a baseball bat, but there were many other ways to use a sword than a baseball bat. Conrad would often correct how her footing should be as well as how she needed to swing the right way.

Yuuri liked how he gave her tough love when it came to using the sword, but she didn't like how close he often got to her in order to show her the way to swing. Every swing he would thrust his hips forward, just like how you would swing a bat, and it made her hyper-aware of his..._area_. She knew he wouldn't do anything, but there was a teacher that always came to her mind whenever she felt Conrad behind her. One day, she hopes, she will tell him and the others of why she wasn't very comfortable with people being physically too close to her.

He noticed it, quite quickly, and instead of being behind her to show Yuuri how a swing would be done he would hold her hips with his hands to move her hips forward. His feet would lightly move Yuuri's when her foot would be in the wrong spot. His last correction had been when Wolfram came out with the others and they saw how Yuuri would constantly try to be subtle when she would move away from Conrad when he got too close.

Wolfram saw how her eyes held a slight fear in her eyes, but he thought he also saw temptation in those dark orbs. Rage filled him, but it went away when she noticed him and rushed over to the group with a wide grin.

"Thank goodness," she breathed as she looked in his green eyes. "He is one tough, um, instructor when it comes to sword fighting."

"Of course he is," Wolfram agreed. "He trained most of the soldiers here how to sword fight, myself included, he is a highly respected swordsman."

"Let's begin with the battle," Cherri said slightly saddened at the thought of Wolfram winning and losing her chance of having a grandchild. As the rules were given Yuuri walked right in front of the blonde woman with Ayumi with her, she then placed Ayumi next to her before leaving once more to her youngest son.

"Let's do our best," Yuuri said when the rules were over, reaching her hand out to her opponent.

"Uh," Wolfram looked a bit unsure of what was going through Yuuri's mind, but he grasped her hand in his own. Her skin was cool to the touch and it amazed him, "yeah. You too."

They walked to different ends of the circle that Yuuri had drawn, before readying their swords. Wolfram had noticed that Yuuri's facial expression went blank as she blocked all of his attacks. He was surprised by how fast she was on her feet, but not as surprised as when she was able to push him back with a hit.

She moved with such grace and stealth that he was reminded of when he fought with Julia Von Wincott and he was amazed, but at the same time, he was becoming furious with being reminded of his deceased teacher. He put much more force in his swings as she just blocked once more.

"I won't lose," Wolfram yelled at Yuuri. "Especially not to you."

"Prove it," was all she said to him with those blank black eyes.

With a battle cry, Wolfram sliced her leg and pushed her to the ground. Blood had gushed out of her at a fast rate, but that didn't stop her from fighting back. All she saw was those two teachers holding her down on the floor, stripping her out of her clothes. Those shaded silhouettes' were all she saw, she wanted to fight back, back then but she had been held down, now she felt no restraints.

Her feet wrapped around one of Wolfram's legs and twisted her body around to bring him to the ground. Quick as possible she got on top of the blonde beneath her, sword in hand as she placed the sword against his neck.

"I win," Yuuri panted as she relaxed her body for a moment. That was her first mistake, the second was moving her body against his bent legs as if they were a chair. Her guard went down as she looked at the sky. "I won..."

Wolfram shoved Yuuri off of him with such force that it had stunned her. It wasn't very long before she noticed fireballs coming at Yuuri as Wolfram chanted something that Yuuri couldn't hear over the thudding of her heart. "Your Majesty! Dodge it!"

With no idea who called out to her, she was quick to obey. The fire singed a but of her hair, but she didn't care for that, she just needed to find a way to keep herself from being burned alive.

"Nice evasive move," Wolfram said in a growl, "but let's see you dodge this."

Wolfram shoved her off of him and summoned fire in the shape of a lion when he let the power loose the head of the lion skimmed over her shoulder as she had ducked while covering her head. She heard the scream before anything else, quickly she turned around to see a maid wearing a red dress about to be hit.

Something inside her snapped as she raised a hand towards where the woman was. A huge water barrier formed around the woman just in time to block the fire lions from hitting her. Anger flooded her system as she looked at Wolfram with a deep glare, but what happened next she couldn't remember.

The other's, on the other hand, remembered it quite vividly.

Wolfram had stared up at the sky as it darkened and began to pour heavily, he was shocked to see such power and control over the water. He turned to Yuuri who was glaring at him, her hair had grown messier as well as a few inches longer with her round eyes becoming more demonic-looking.

"You refused to accept your defeat," Yuuri said deadly calm towards Wolfram, "you had also had committed a reckless act by ignoring the rules. That almost an innocent woman almost paid the price for. Yet, you still desire victory."

"Wait a minute," Wolfram tried to explain himself.

"You selfish, greedy, pigheaded fool." Water dragons formed themselves around the blonde bringing the air out of his lungs. "Let this be a warning, next time I will shed blood as justice."

When she opened her eyes she found herself in bed with Ayumi laying beside her. Gunter had been next to her tending to her wounds. He had a heavy nosebleed as his gaze was on her skin being touched so delicately by his fingers.

"Get out Gunter," Yuuri said. Her eyes landed on Wolfram, "Wolfram will take over, I would like to speak with him privately."

Almost tearing up, Gunter walked out of the room as Wolfram moved to her bedside. He told her everything that had happened after what she remembered. Yuuri was shocked to learn that she had been unconscious for three days, but she was glad that everything worked out well for everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Take a vote on your preferred ship for this story. Personally I prefer ConYuu because of how little stories I can find for it, but you tell me. **

**ConYuu**

**WolfYuu**

Yuuri was beyond angry. Conrad, Gwendal, and Gunter decided to hide something from her and went out while she was having a small bit to eat. How could they expect her to rule over this kingdom if they won't allow her to know the happenings of what is going on in the kingdom? She was lucky that Wolfram had told her while he used his healing maryoku on her leg. Ayumi was awake and watching Wolfram with a small frown on her face.

"There are meanies here too," she asked Wolfram.

Her purple eyes looked into his green ones with tears in flooding her eyes. Wolfram looked at her and gave a sad smile before focusing back on Yuuri's leg wound. "There are."

Ayumi sighed and crawled onto Yuuri's lap to lay her head on her shoulder. Yuuri wrapped her arms around Ayumi with a sad smile trying her best to keep her niece from crying. For the rest of the hour, Yuuri and Wolfram talked quietly on the couch, while Ayumi began to doze off for the night. When she was finally asleep, Yuuri transferred her to the bed to let her sleep for the night.

"Can you take me to the town?"

Wolfram gaped at Yuuri's question. Was she serious? Did she not realize that she could get seriously hurt? "No way. I won't allow my fiancee to get harmed if I could prevent it."

Yuuri remembered the engagement and how she won the battle they had. She was officially engaged to this hot-headed blonde boy whether she liked it or not. Walking closer to Wolfram she rested her head on his shoulder, her arms going around his waist as she hugged him. If she needs to get used to being close to someone like this, why not start now. He was overly hot on her cool skin, but the emotion she felt while being held made the hug perfect for Wolfram and her.

"Please, Wolf, I want to do all I can for this country, I want to be a good demon queen. How can I do that if no one will allow me to _show _the people I mean what I say?"

Wolfram blushed lightly as he allowed his own arms to rest on Yuuri's back, "Yuuri..."

"I have you to keep me safe," Yuuri looked up at Wolfram with watery eyes, "don't I, Wolf? If I have you with me then I will do whatever you say. If you say we must leave then I won't fight it. Please."

Sighing Wolfram gave Yuuri a small squeeze to let her know he understood what was going on in her mind. He knew she was upset because the sky had become filled with storm clouds, he learned fairly early on that her emotions were connected with her powers. He filled Yuuri in on what he knew to be going on with the village and how it was one of Conrad's favorite human villages to go to.

Yuuri felt horrible about leaving Ayumi alone in the castle without her, but in the end, she had to leave her niece there so she wouldn't have to see the damage of the place. When she became the queen of this world she made a promise that she would not go to war, and somewhere inside of her she knew that she was making the right decision

By the time Wolfram's personal army came around, Yuuri was trying to get on the white horse, but the animal was too tall. "Um...Wolfram? I need some help..."

A snort came from the blonde as he gently helped her on his horse before riding off to where the village was, though something nagged Yuuri in the back of her mind. She looked around, annoying Wolfram a bit, trying to understand what it was that made her feel on edge. They had been riding since dusk, but now it was close to noon when they were close to the village borders.

"I have a bad feeling," Yuuri whispered in Wolfram's ear. His hair tickled her lips as she spoke, annoyed by it she blew it away from her mouth.

"Don't be such a wimp," Wolfram huffed. "I won't let anything happen to you since you're my fiance."

Still not feeling relived Yuuri let it go, but when she noticed Adelbert she snatched the reins forcing the horses to run in away from the town, but she had jumped off.

_They weren't safe around him, _a voice said inside her head. _Distract him. _

"What are you doing here, Von Grantz?" Pleased that she had remembered his name, Adelbert got off the horse he was on and made his way to Yuuri. His steps heavy and cautious made her feel like something was wrong. "Did you start this?"

Her gaze went towards the village that was up in flames, something told her it wasn't any ordinary fire. How did she even know as much about this world when she never once knew about it? Why did it feel as if there were two people inside of her head?

"I may have helped directed the right people to do this," Adelbert hummed as he also looked at the sea of flames, "but I didn't lift a single finger in this."

"This isn't the right thing to do," Yuuri whimpered. "Why did you do that?"

Adelbert was silent trying to see if the double black was being serious. "I hate the demon tribe."

"Hate is a strong word." Images flashed in her mind of him in the Demon Tribe with a lovely lady with blue hair with a strip of white on her left side being extra close. "I feel like you didn't hate it before. Something must have changed."

Before he could respond to the sounds of horse hooves clapping against the earth made the both of them look to see that Conrad was on his way over to them.

"Go," Yuuri said lightly, "I believe I can trust you in the future."

Glaring now he rushed to his own horse, but he made sure to slash his blade on her leg. He had noticed she favored one leg more than the other, so he wanted her to feel pain like he had. He watched as she fell to the ground, but she caught herself in the last moment.

Walking in the direction of the horses' she kept her eyes on her godfather as she tried to not cry. Once she was within arms reach of the brown-haired man she lurched into his hold letting the tears fall from her eyes. His arms were warm and comforting, nothing like Wolframs where they were hot and emotional but she liked both of their hugs.

Wolfram was there, but she didn't want to leave these arms that made her feel safe. Sensing that Conrad picked her up and placed her on his horse with him before heading down for the village, but with Wolfram yelling insults to the black-haired teen made it less than peaceful.

* * *

_Yuuri sat on her bed listening to the sounds of bottles being thrown all around the kitchen downstairs. Ever since Ayumi had been born Yuuri felt a connection with the baby as if she were her own child. Although, that made her brother got angry whenever she played the mother role and she didn't understand why. _

_"She let those teachers touch her," her brother screamed at his parents. "She is an embarrassment to the family." _

_"Shori," Miko yelled at her oldest, "Yuuri was held down and unable to defend herself." _

_"Clearly she didn't fight hard enough," he hissed at Miko. _

_Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she heard her family yell at each other, it wasn't her fault. She wasn't Ayumi's mommy, she was her aunty. Shori and Miley are Ayumi's parents, not her. _

_Picking up her niece, or was she her daughter, she held her tight trying to understand what was going on. _

_"Aunty is here," Yuuri whimpered to the sleeping baby. "Happy birthday, Ayumi." _

_"That thing," Shori yelled, "is not my niece. The thing that birthed her is not my sister." _

_"Get back here," her parents called out._

_That night her brother moved out, hating his little sister and his daughter._

* * *

The village was roaring up in flames, hotter than normal flames it seemed. Sadness filled her heart watching as people ran about trying to find their friends and family. Burns covered many, but when she heard a baby crying something in her cracked. Where could those cries be coming from? Why isn't anyone looking for the baby?

Leaving her spot with the rest of the royal family she ran towards where she heard the baby cries. The smoke made it hard to see, but she found it wasn't very hard to navigate around the place.

"Yuuri," Conrad and Wolfram called out to their queen.

"Who would have thought our new queen would be so suicidal," Gwendal growled as he squats down with his hand to the ground. He was listening to the earth for her majesty.

The brothers watched anxiously as time passed, but there was nothing going on for about five minutes. Conrad and Wolfram paced back and forth, though they wanted to go in after her, yet their brother wouldn't let them in the fire made by maryoku. They decided to look for the ones responsible for making the fire.

Meanwhile, Yuuri was by a collapsing building where the cries were the strongest. Rushing quickly she entered through a broken window in order to get to the baby. Once inside she saw a small bed right next to the window, but the baby wasn't there. The cries were louder in the next room over, so she followed it and regretted being the one to see what had happened.

Right in the middle of the kitchen was a woman with dark brown hair in beautiful curls, her blue eyes wide with pain and shock- she was dead. In her arms was a crying baby-er child, she couldn't tell the gender with all the soot and blankets covering its face, but she assumed the child was a girl with the way her hair was in a pony-tail. Looking around the room she found something that she could use to be able to carry the child out as well as the mother.

Finding nothing Yuuri focused on her magic to make some snakes in order to grab the mother while she held the child, who was much too light, in her arms. Once again being as quick as possible Yuuri rushed out of the house with both mother and child with her. Just in time too, since the building collapsed as soon as they were out in the open.

"Shh," Yuuri hummed to the still crying child, "it's alright. We'll find your papa or someone willing to take you in." Still, the cries didn't lessen, so Yuuri began to hum the one song that always got Ayumi to calm down. The child wouldn't look away from her mother and it made Yuuri feel terrible.

_**The Reason by Hoobastank**_

_"I'm not a perfect person,_

_There are many things I wish I didn't do. _

_But I continue learning,_

_I never meant to do those things to you. _

_And so I have to say before I go,_

_That I just want you to know."_

As she sang the song the child quieted when they reached fresh air. She sang the rest of the song until she reached the others she was with earlier, they were all talking to a man who was being cuffed along with many others behind him.

"Gwendal," Yuuri called for the general. Once he turned to face her she looked him in the eyes, "is everyone out of the fire?"

Looking down at the two with her he gave a small nod, "now there is. Is this why you left?"

Yuuri looked at where his finger was pointing at, "yes. I heard the child crying and when I found them the mother looked to have been stabbed just before the fire started. She probably died of carbon monoxide poisoning soon after, but she protected her baby until the end."

The man that was being cuffed looked at the woman who was being held by the water snakes with a look of anger as well as a hint of sadness. When his eyes landed on the child in Yuuri's arms he practically lunged right at her, making the child whimper and hug Yuuri tighter.

"Get us some cloths," Gwendal directed quietly. It was saddening to see a child in such a state, "Your Highness if you would please put out the fire."

Nodding her head she handed the child to Gwendal, but she screamed while flailing her arms and legs about. Conrad noticed the hard time he received from the terrified child and decided to help him out. The screams worsened when Yuuri was no longer near the child, but Yuuri decided to once again sing a song as loud as she could while she made the dragons call for the rain to fall on the village below. Somehow she ended up singing _**What Hurts the Most**__._

"I will be a queen who will put an end to the way things are around here," Yuuri said when the fire was put out, "there will be peace and fewer wars to be fought. I promise this from the bottom of my heart."

Yuuri reached for the child who still fought against Conrad, but she was no longer crying. Taking a wet cloth Yuuri cleaned the soot from the child's face showing the prettiest brown eyes as well as the fair skin beneath all the black soot.

The man from before knocked the guards down, he reached down to grab a dagger before standing behind Yuuri with the dagger to her throat. "Back off or it's off with her head."

Groaning lightly she and everyone else listened to the demands the man had called for. "Get me a horse and for fuck's sake kill that abomination of a child." Anger coursed through her veins when she heard the demands that he spoke of. "With this double black bitch, I could be rich and have eternal youth!"

Bashing her head against his jaw he released his hold on her for a moment, but that was all she needed before driving her knee into the man's balls. "Touch me or the child ever again and I will allow Von Voltiar to do as he pleases."

"You fucking bitch," the man groaned out, "that is my step-daughter there. I will do as I please with her."

"Take him away Gwendal," Yuuri said deathly calm. She looked to the villagers who had gathered around to see what had happened. "Does anyone know this child?"

No one spoke only shaking their heads at the to be queen, but they looked at the young girl with disgust and hate. The sight made Yuuri feel sick that such a reaction towards a child was being shown. It was Shori all over again. Taking the child's hand in her own Yuuri smiled down at the child as she walked over to Wolfram.

"Do you want to live with me," she asked the girl, "I have a niece who is the same age as you that you can play with."

The child nodded her head, "yes, please."

Wolfram glared down at the child but allowed her to grab his hand. "Let's get you cleaned up first, yeah?"

The small ride to the river was silent as Yuuri asked the dragons to follow them as she took off her tailcoat jacket off to hand to the girl. "What is your name?"

Silence, "well, I am Yuuri Shibuya. The man behind you is Wolfram Von Belfield, my friend."

"I don't have a name," the child murmured. "That man always tells mother not to name me or _it's off with her head." _

"He reminds me of someone from a movie I saw."

"What's a moo-vy?"

Yuuri smiled lightly as he ruffled the child's soot-covered locks. "Come with me, Alice."

"Alice," the child whispered back.

"It's your name," Yuuri grinned. Alice smiled back and followed Yuuri to get cleaned up. It didn't take long to get all the soot off of her and her clothes, so Yuuri used her maryoku to get the water off of them so they could go to the castle.

Ayumi and Alice hit it off without a hitch, it was almost like they were one and the same, but Ayumi was three years younger than Alice so it made her pout a lot when Alice was allowed to do things that she couldn't yet. The castle was in a rush to get Yuuri's coordination ready, but Yuuri had something else on her mind.

What will happen to Alice?


	5. Chapter 5

Yuuri sputtered the water out from her mouth, wondering why she was back after she was crowned the Demon Queen. If she ever went back it would look bad on her for just suddenly disappearing on everyone. Ayumi was beside her coughing up the water she accidentally swallowed. When Yuuri gained focus once more she saw that they were back at the park that they had passed, their groceries were still on the ground where Yuuri dropped them just before she and Ayumi fell.

Confusion hit Yuuri. Had she just dreamt the whole thing up? When she saw that she was wearing the same dress she wore at her coronation she knew she hadn't. It made her feel happy that it wasn't made up. For the next few days, Yuuri paid more attention to how her family acted around her. She took notice that when she and Ayumi would be playing with her toys her mother and brother would argue about telling Yuuri the truth about something, but she had no idea what.

"Mom," Yuuri spoke up to her mother one morning when Ayumi was still asleep.

"It's mommy, Yuu-chan," Miko scolded gently as she flipped a pancake on a pan.

"Is Ayumi actually my child," Yuuri asked bluntly.

Miko froze, her hand still in the air with the pancake on it, the pancake slowly fell to the floor. That was all the answer she needed; now was the part of trying to understand why she couldn't remember the events happening for Ayumi to be alive. Yuuri understood why Ayumi looked so much like her; she looked just like Yuuri does.

"What made you remember," Miko asked softly.

"The fights you and Shori have helped me realize. I want to know why I believed that Shori and Miley were the parents to Ayumi."

"Miley's," Miko swallowed harshly before turning off the stove so she could sit down with her daughter. "Do you remember what happened to you back in middle school?"

"You mean with those two teachers," Yuuri shuddered. When Miko nodded her head gravely as her brown eyes met Yuuri's deep black ones.

"Those two are Miley's parents. Back then Shori was graduating from high school, you remember how he said he accidentally got his girlfriend pregnant?"

She remembered that day as Shoma yelling at his son for being irresponsible. The talk was given to Yuuri that night, a night Yuuri wished she could forget. A few days later Miko took her daughter to her doctor because of her frequent sickness, it wasn't even a month ago when Yuuri was sexually assaulted by her two teachers, and Miko was worried that Yuuri had caught an STD. That day was a bit of a blur, but Miko was shocked and frightened that she hadn't made dinner and the family had to order out.

It turned out that Yuuri was also pregnant, by Miley's father, and she was three weeks in her pregnancy. Shoma had been lenient about Yuuri; since she was raped, but he did suggest an abortion. Both Miko and Yuuri refused and it was decided that Yuuri would keep the baby and allow Miko and Shoma to adopt the child.

"When both of you went in to labor on the same day we all thought it was amusing at first," Miko smiled sadly, "but then something awful happened. Miley and Shori's daughter, she was stillborn, her name would have been Gracie Rose Shibuya. So when Ayumi came to the world, we felt horrible and gave off a lie. We told you your baby that was stillborn while Miley wanted nothing to do with her baby."

"Were you ashamed of me," Yuuri asked with tears in her eyes.

"No," Miko said with anger in her voice, "we just didn't want you to feel like you had to take care of the baby. We only wanted you to have a normal life, but then we saw how close you got with the baby. It was a beautiful thing to see, but it hurt to see a mother not know her baby was actually alive and cared for a baby they believed wasn't there."

Yuuri nodded and looked out to see it was a rainy day. "So, I lied to everyone who claimed that I was her mother because you all lied to me for three years."

"Yuuri," Miko hiccupped. Yuuri knew she was sorry, but she wasn't angry about the situation. She didn't understand why she wasn't, but she was happy to know they cared. Yuuri got up and gave a hard squeeze to her mother in the form of a hug.

"Thank you," Yuuri whispered in her mother's curly brown hair. "Ayumi and I will be going to the aquarium, so we'll be back for dinner."

She had a lot to think about, but then again she didn't really have to think much about anything. Yuuri understood why her brother and Miley always glared at her and Ayumi, she understood why her brother fought so hard to have Yuuri know the truth. It wasn't rocke- science to Yuuri, but she can't say she knows what it feels like to know what Miley and Shori felt for their angel of a child.

Sending a quick text to her brother to let him know that she knew the truth and she was sorry. It wasn't long before Shori responded, but the text made a smile come to her face.

_It's about time you knew the truth. Do you realize how hard it was to look like I hated you? _

She and Ayumi met Ken at the front gates to the aquarium before they went in. Be it as it may, Ken was always Ayumi's favorite big brother so he often spoiled her when he was around. For example, Ken had brought Ayumi the biggest dolphin plushie he could afford while still having some money to get them all food and drinks for the day.

To bad for Yuuri since she is afraid of dolphins, but not really being afraid of them as an animal. Rather she just doesn't like not knowing what the dolphins were thinking, it bothers her greatly. Though unlike dolphins, her apparent new fiancee was a fairly easy person to read and she was glad about that.

"Hey, Murata," Yuuri called to her bespectacled friend.

"What is it, Shibuya," Ken asked with a friendly smile on his face. His black eyes looking curious at being called out all of a sudden, but he never let go of Ayumi's hand.

"I was wondering," Yuuri started as she got a little closer to her friend, "if you wouldn't mind if I began to call you brother."

She always thought that Ken was always there in her family that he may as well be her brother. He was also really close to Ayumi and that was something she admired about him, he was a goofy guy as well as a very lovable one.

"I would like that," Ken cheered. "However, I have to know what that makes me to Ayumi-chan."

"You would be her uncle," Yuuri said as she smiled down at her...daughter. That was still a bit weird for her to think of Ayumi as her own, she always called her her niece so it is a bit of a change. "She loves you, brother."

Ken went silent for a moment before he and Ayumi rushed at Yuuri with the most emotional hug she had ever received. She assumed he was happy about being called brother by her. Once the hug was done, Ken had Ayumi in his lap as the dolphin show was starting. Luck decided to be rude to her, as her seat number was called out to be able to give the star of the show; who was a dolphin; a handshake before the show began.

Sensing her hesitation, Ken placed Ayumi on Yuuri's back and rushed the three of them down to the stage. Receiving a dolphin phone charm, she was then gently prodded to pet the star, Ayumi showing her mother it was okay, she put her hand on the dolphin's head. Though she lost her balance when the dolphin jumped up a bit, Yuuri caught her; sadly she slipped on water and went down. She hit her head lightly, so she was conscious when she and Ayumi went back to Shin Makoku.


	6. Chapter 6

When the two broke the surface they coughed up the water that had entered their mouths. Ayumi was the first one to recover as she soon began to play with the water; Yuuri was trying to catch her breath. It wasn't long before that happened, but then she felt like she was being watched so she scooped Ayumi in her arms and rushed out of the water, soon realizing they were in a bath.

Just before they were able to leave the bath they bumped into a body. When Yuuri saw the tan clothes she sighed with relief knowing that she was saved, though those people saw her and began to try and rush towards Yuuri. Before that had happened Gunter rushed over and halted their actions; the men then put their focus on Gunter instead.

"Hello Conrart," Yuuri said with an easy smile. "I have to find Wolfram, so can you send word that we are looking for him?"

"Certainly, your majesty," his brown eyes went to the drenched Ayumi and picked her up.

"Ugh," Yuuri groaned at the brown-haired man, "didn't you say that you gave my mother the idea for my name?"

"As I said before," he chuckled as he tucked Ayumi closer to his chest, "I never expected she would take the word I said and use it for your name."

Ayumi shivered as a sneeze came from her nose, Conrart looked down at the girl to see if she didn't look flushed or pale. She was safe for now, so he rushed quickly towards their room while at this castle.

"Either way," Yuuri followed easily next to him, "you named me so call me by my name, Godfather."

Once they were in the room Yuuri took Ayumi from Conrart so she could get the both of them changed into something dry and more suited for this world. She knew they weren't in Covenant Castle, so she had to be quick about changing. Plus, she still had to tell Wolfram first about what she had learned from her mother about her actually being Ayumi's mother. She wondered if he would take the news okay.

She was engaged to him, something she willingly went with, so he deserved to know first. Yuuri owed him that much in advance, but she won't tell him her sob story of being molested until they were further along with knowing each other. Ayumi had taken a deep liking to him and often asked about him when they left. Yuuri knew she loved all the brothers, Gwendal being on the top of her list for some reason, as they made her top five favorite people.

Ayumi had been looking at the dresses in the closet but decided she wanted something more simple since she grabbed a pink and white dress that went to her shins. Yuuri had to grab a pair of white tights for her to wear underneath the dress so she wouldn't get blisters from the ankle boots she grabbed to go with the dress.

Yuuri found the same outfit she wore for the dinner party when she first came, and she felt glad to see something familiar for her to use. When she was dressed Yuuri grabbed her daughter's hand and walked out to see that Conrart was also walking back towards them.

"Where is Alice," Yuuri asked him when she began to walk in the direction they came from.

"A human family adopted her. I have known this family for years, the couple had been trying for a child, but never could have their own. It was only recently that they decided to adopt."

A smile ghosted itself on her face to hear that Alice was now with a family who will love her unconditionally; just as her mother had when she died protecting the young one. Conrart led the two into a study where Gunter stood by a table with many stacks of paperwork around him. She remembered the smile she once had on her face a moment ago, she misses it already.

It wasn't the paperwork that had her frowning, it was a deeply blushing Gunter beside the piles. _Please tell me Gunter isn't my teacher, _Yuuri cried in her mind.

"Say," Yuuri looked at Conrart for a moment, "the last time I was here there was a mention of a human kingdom proposing war, right?"

"Good memory," she heard Gwendal say, "I'm surprised you remembered that considering you've been gone for two weeks."

Ayumi ran up to Gwendal the moment she saw him and began hugging his leg. "Uncle Gwen!" Blinking in surprise, Gwendal lifted the black-haired child up and let her sit on his hip. She gave him a tight hug around his neck, "Ayumi missed Uncle Gwen!"

"I missed you as well, Ayumi," Gwendal smiled.

"Had it been that long here? It's only been a few days for me." Becoming serious Yuuri stood at the table away from Gunter but next to a pile of paperwork that Conrart said was in the clear for her to sign. "Besides, Gwendal, Ayumi wouldn't stop talking about you, when she wasn't talking about one of your brothers it was about you."

Ayumi giggled as she was set down as she ran for someone coming into the room. Yuuri turned to see Wolfram running in she smiled at him with pure happiness. She forgot where she was as she rushed for him as well, but she ended up tripping over her own foot and fell forwards. With his fast reflexes, Wolfram caught her with ease.

"Heh," Yuuri giggled lightly, "I guess I'm falling for you?"

A blush formed on the blonde's cheeks when she was able to right herself. "I got your message and came as quick as I could."

Smiling seemed to come easily when she was in this world; if the amount of smiling were anything to go by. Nervously she played with the cuff of the sleeve as Ayumi wrapped her arms around his leg with a big grin on her face. "Daddy!"

Both Yuuri and Wolfram looked down at Ayumi with blushes on their cheeks, "who? Me?" Wolfram pointed at himself.

"Who else? Mommy is gonna marry you, right?"

Wolfram smiled as he got down on his knee to be at eye-level with the child. As that was happening Yuuri turned back to Gwendal with a serious face, but the blush ruined it.

"Is there a powerful weapon we can use to make the humans back off for a while?"

What Yuuri would give to be off of this boat. It turned out that Ayumi and Wolfram get sea-sick so bad that they couldn't even eat a thing; Yuuri couldn't even mention any types of food without the two of them puking. Well, it was for the two of them, but an hour on the boat Ayumi was back to her energetic self.

The reason they were on a boat was that they were on a mission to retrieve a weapon that only the Maoh is able to use. This weapon was a demon sword known as Morgif. The Maoh is the only one capable of handling Morgif. Anyone else who touches Morgif is shocked with electricity even if he is wrapped in cloth and the person does not directly touch the blade. Or so Gunter had told her. The possibility of it pushing back a war, even for a short time, is something that Yuuri wishes to achieve with Morgif.

Originally the mission was to be with Yuuri and Conrart, but both Ayumi and Wolfram snuck on the boat in order to be with her. It was amusing to see someone as strong as Wolfram reduced to having to lay on a bed with his head in a trash bin. She did move to his side and place a hand on his back rubbing soothing circles as she kissed his temple.

"Get some rest, dear," Yuuri mumbled. "We'll have a talk when we are alone."

"Okay," Wolfram gagged once more.

She didn't like the fancy boat they were on, she felt out of place and she knew Conrart felt the same way she does. He had been a bit grumpy since getting on the boat but got even more grumpy to find both Ayumi and Wolfram tucked away in their bags instead of just asking to come along with them.

Was there nothing to help the poor soldier to feel better? Sighing, she grabbed her daughter's hand; who had light pink hair dye to hide her black hair; she then walked to Conrart to have him put her brown contacts in her eyes. It was an awful feeling to have them in, but she didn't complain.

With her hand wrapped around Ayumi's tiny one, Yuuri almost hadn't realized that she was about to run into another person. Had it not been for Conrart gently grabbing her shoulder from going further she would have bumped into the man and caused a scene. Her eyes rose to meet dark brown eyes with ash blonde hair; that included his beard and mustache. His hat was a dark blue that went well with his outfit. The man held a small smile which was genuine and warm, fatherly almost.

Beside him was a small girl with her long dirty blonde hair in pig-tails, her bright blue eyes looked at Ayumi with a small smile. When she looked up at Yuuri though, she hid behind the man's leg enough to hide her from view but she was able to see what was going on.

"Excuse me," Yuuri said apologetically, "I wasn't paying much attention."

"That's quite alright, miss," the man said brushing off the incident that hadn't happened. "Nothing happened. Forgive my rudeness, but I am Hyscliff."

He then grabbed the brim of his hat taking it off; along with his hair; and bowed deeply. Yuuri covered her eyes not expecting it. "Ah...it's so bright..."

"Pardon my mistress," Conrart apologized when Hyscliff stood upright once more, "she isn't used to the Cavalcade greeting. You see, this is her first time around here as we are from way up north."

Understanding crossed his face as he then brought the young girl forward to stand beside him, "this is my daughter, Beatrice."

Yuuri bent down with a gentle smile on her face. "Hi, sweetie. This is Ayumi, my daughter."

Ayumi rushed to Beatrice with a giant grin on her face. "Hi!"

Yuuri stood up and looked at the bald man before her, "I am Yuuri and this is my godfather. Who needs to start using my name since he gave it to me."

Conrart grinned sheepishly, "sorry, Yuuri."

The conversation was halted when Yuuri heard yelling on the deck, without hesitation, she rushed up the stairs to see what it was that was going on. What she saw made her want to punch something. A man was yelling at a teenage boy and hitting the poor kid. Yuuri cried for the man to stop, but the man practically ignored the girl. He didn't stop until Conrart, with Ayumi in his arms, spoke to him about his actions disturbing Yuuri. Sneakily, Conrart held a hand out to drop a small wad of cash on the other's palm. Apparently, the workers on this boat were greedy and it sickened Yuuri.

"Conrart, take Ayumi to the party as I will stay with Wolfram instead. Your job is to protect her and make sure she has fun."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Conrart said with firmness to his tone. He will do anything for Yuuri and Ayumi.

Nodding, Yuuri went towards their room. When she came in she saw that her fiancee was fast asleep so she crawled onto the large bed with him and hugged him; keeping her face buried into his back. Her body shook as she held the blonde tighter. Why would anyone want to harm another, someone who was much younger than them? It made no sense to Yuuri on how a person would do that. Was the boy a slave?

Wolfram rolled himself over so he held her close to his chest. It was her shaking form that woke him up, what caused this. "Hey, what's wrong?" So she told him everything she had seen. Wolfram listened and knew that she had the biggest heart he had ever seen and it bothered him that she was taking this so hard. "Is that all that had been bothering you?"

"No," Yuuri mumbled, "I found something out while I was on earth. Something that may change our relationship."

"Okay."

She knew he was listening with an open mind so she spilled everything. Nothing was left out. Yuuri told him about the married teachers, how they molested her and took her virginity by force. How her brother was in a relationship with their only daughter and got her pregnant, and not long after finding out she was also pregnant by the husband of those two teachers.

"We both ended up in labor on the same day. When it was time for our babies to come out they learned that my brother's child was stillborn, but they told me my daughter was the stillborn child. Mother hadn't wanted me to have to burden the responsibility of a child, so she lied to me to make me believe that Ayumi was my brother's child. The problem was that I grew close with Ayumi and so it didn't matter if I were her mother or not because I was the one to take care of her. Shouri, my brother, thought that I should know and acted like he hated both me and Ayumi, but when I told him I found out he said it was about time, that I didn't know how hard it was to make it look like he hated us. Ayumi is my daughter."

Wolfram laid there with a small smile on his face as he kissed her forehead, "Ayumi is our child."


	7. We have a problem

So most of y0u dont know this about me, but I wear glasses. Just today my glasses broke and I am unable to see. I am having a hard time writing this as I speak because of how blurry it is, but all of my fanfics are on hold until I am able to get new glasses


End file.
